Field
Embodiments of the present technology generally relates to mixing apparatus for mixing at least one incoming fluid stream with a material to be mixed with the incoming fluid stream(s). More particularly, embodiments of the present technology relate to mixing apparatus specially adapted for reconstituting powdered cell culture media in predetermined unit volume amounts.
Description of the Related Art
Viable animal cells and tissue in in vitro cultures have been known since the early 1900s. While animal cell culture today is a sophisticated technology, the basic culture technique has not changed since the beginning of the century. Cells or tissue, either primary or transformed, are grown in a liquid nutrient mixture generally referred to as “media.” This media can be, for example, a complex mixture of amino acids, vitamins, salts, and other components. It is often supplemented with 1-10% purified bovine fetal or newborn calf serum. Cell culture media and serum are available commercially from many sources.
While the basic cell culture technique has not changed appreciably over the years, the volume of cell culture and the accessibility of this laboratory technique continues to increase dramatically, thereby changing the needs of the cell culture technique. Not only are more research laboratories, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies employing tissue culture techniques but they are doing so, often, on a relatively large scale. A medical product related corporation may consume tens or hundreds of liters of liquid media a day and employ large numbers of laboratory technicians and scientists to generate antibodies, growth factors or purified protein from tissue culture for commercial use. Thus, between media supply costs and employee time there is a considerable expense associated with the tissue culture process today.
Cell culture media generally is available commercially either as a dry powder which is reconstituted by adding an appropriate volume of water, or as a pre-packaged liquid. There are also a number of additives that are typically added to the media before use. These include sodium bicarbonate, glutamine, additional buffers or antibiotics.
The technology described herein generally relates to improved devices and methods for mixing media in a variety of volumes and circumstances.